Ain't It Fun
by cloudaura
Summary: What will happen between Emily/Paige? How do the liars feel? What about Alison? Is it too late? And what's up with Spencer? Mainly Paily, with Emison friendship, and some other feels as well. Each chapter is a scene. My hope for Season 5 Episode 1. AU obviously. Team A will make appearances to drive the narration only. Enjoy! :)
1. Perfect

Note: Switching it up with this story. This is my interpretation of how season 5 episode 1 will play out for Emily, Paige, and the other liars. This first chapter is Emily's POV. Lyrics and song is "Perfect" by Hedley. I don't own the rights to it or anything PLL related. They are just my playthings! ;) Thanks for reading! Reviews, feedback, and prompts are most welcome! Enjoy! :)

Perfect

Emily's POV:

"Falling a thousand feet per second.

You still take me by surprise.

I just know we can't be over.

I can see it in your eyes."

I don't know what happened. One minute I was completely happy and now I feel like crap. Why? Oh yeah, that's right. How could I forget? I blew up at Paige for turning Alison into the cops. In hindsight, that was the best option for her to protect me, her, the liars, and Alison. We should've done that from the beginning. Did we? Nope, not at all. And look at everyone who's been caught in the crossfire. Did I listen when she tried to explain it to me in the bathroom and outside my house before leaving for New York to save Alison? Nope, I pushed her away and acted rashly in the moment.

"Making every kind of silence.

Takes a lot to realize.

It's worse to finish, than to start all over

And never let it lie."

Now, the five of us, including Alison have returned to Rosewood. It's been quite the adjustment for everyone with "Ghost Girl" being back from the dead. Alison. I want to believe she'll change, and maybe she will. In the meantime, I traded my happy, loving relationship with my soulmate for a rocky, confusing relationship with my first love. I must live with the fallout of that mistake. I hope Paige can forgive me. I must be stupid and crazy. If Spencer were here, she would agree.

"And as long as I can feel you holding on.

I won't fall.

Even if you said I was wrong."

Spencer. Now, out of the four of us, her, besides Paige has changed the most since Alison's re-arrival. Paige I understand. Between the way Alison and I treated her, it's no surprise. But with Spencer, I don't get it. Is it jealousy because she won't be our group 'leader' anymore? Or is it something deeper. Its frustrating for me since I can't work the puzzle out.

"I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.

Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.

I'm not alive if I'm lonely"

Paige, however, seems to understand Spencer and her complicated history with Alison. In fact, they've been real chummy lately. So much so, that now I feel like I lost a best friend to boot. Both of them ignore us when we're walking down the hallway with Alison. I don't know what's going on, but I want it to stop. I want them both back in my life. But, am I willing to give up Alison in the process? The girl who played my heart like harp with her delicate hands. Up and down, just teasing and baiting me. Was that what I wanted? No. Hanna thinks I need to confront Paige and Spencer, and get them to discuss their beef with Alison. Aria suggested just allowing the chips to fall where they may.

"So, please don't leave."

Instead, I decide to sort my own life out and get it back on track. After I accomplish that, then I can work on fixing the tangled web of lies and hurt I've created. Hopefully, when all of this is all said and done, I'll feel complete and whole again. In order for that to happen, I need three things to occur. First I need to keep my friendship with Alison a platonic one. Second I need to reconcile with Paige causing us to pick up where we left off. And finally, I need figure out what's wrong with Spencer and have my best friend back. I love Hanna and Aria to death, but there are three remaining parts missing.

"When you're caught in a lie,

And you've got nothing to hide.

When you got nowhere to run,

And you've got nothing inside."

I hope I don't run out of time or miss my chance.

"It tears right through me,

You thought that you knew me."

I don't think I could survive without any of them. And that scares me.

"I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.

Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.

I'm not alive if I'm lonely."

So, here goes nothing.

"And as long as I can feel you holding on.

I won't fall.

Even if you said I was wrong."


	2. Give Your Heart A Break

Note: Chapter 2. Picks off where Perfect left off. Similar lay-out too. But I tweaked it and cleaned it up some. Paige's POV. Don't worry, chapter 3 and beyond will feature dialogue and character interaction. I just have to set the scene first before we get to the good stuff ;) I don't own anything. The song is "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato.

* * *

Give Your Heart A Break

**Paige's POV:**

Well this is awkward. Even more awkward then the first time Emily and I broke up. Technically she broke up with me. But I deserved it the first time. And she willingly gave me a second chance, and things we're going well. Or so I thought. However, I didn't deserve it this time. Spencer, surprisingly agrees. Although, someone would have to beat her with a stick for her to admit it. And I don't mean metaphorically.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me, you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_You try to smile it away_

_Some things you can't disguise_

Anyway, here we are. Spencer and I. At lunch, idly engrossed in our own conversation. But, using my peripherals, I notice Alison, Emily, Hanna, and Aria in their usual fashion sweeping in to steal a nearby table. Emily glances at me. She's blankly staring in our direction. She's obviously thinking real hard about something. I know when she is deep in thought because her eyes glaze over, her countenance becomes neutral, and her posture shifts to distant mode. I wonder if it's about me? Should I get up and ask? Or let it go? Maybe wait for her to come to me?

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Everytime you run_

_Cuz you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

I nudge Spencer, interrupting her usual complaints about school. She grumbles. She briefly makes eye contact with me. Then she proceeds to look up from her tray of food, follow my gaze, and stare back at them. We have a silent agreement. The two of us. No words are needed. Don't do anything. Wait and be patient. Who would of thought Spencer and I would get this close? Such a surprise to the both of us. That's the only thing I have to thank Alison for, for bringing us together. It's nice to share the dread and fear with someone who understands. I thought Emily did, but apparently I was wrong.

_Now here we are so close, yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize?_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

Hanna is too oblivious to see anything. Aria is too busy texting someone. Probably our English teacher. The two them have a 'thing.' Sort of like me and Emily, except no major age difference. Moving on, Alison, picks up on it and glares at me and Spencer. It's more directed at me than her, but I don't know. Spencer has been making waves and stirring the pot lately. Alison most likely blames me for Spencer leaving, when that's not the case at all. Spencer and I just live in reality, and know the difference. These poor girls, I sigh.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

Here's the story so far. Emily breaks up with me, and then the five girls return from their little adventure in New York to save Alison, AGAIN. Alison in particular is stand-offish, big surprise there. You would think being in hiding for three years from someone who wants you dead, would change her. Nope, it didn't. Anyway, Emily ignores me, and I'm out of the loop. AGAIN. Seeing the common theme here? Spencer though, is only one who actually attempts to reach out to me and sees what they can't or refuse to see.

_On Sunday, you went home_

_Alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone_

_My love_

_But you did not reply_

At first, it was to say that she agreed with me about sending the note to the police. And to say that they should've never of hid anything from me. Also, she mentioned how Emily is just confused right now, but will realize her mistake and confront me about our relationship. Well, Spencer told me that about two months ago. And absolutely nada. Zilch. Zero. Nothing from her end.

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait_

_So, let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

With this little stare-off ensuing, I've made a decision. I'm tired of waiting. I want Emily back, and if I have to make the first move, then so be it. Alison be damned. She won't get in the way, and I'm not scared of her anymore. The next time I see her, I plan on pulling Emily aside to discuss a few things. Clear the air, so we can move on from this stand-still. Spencer automatically agreed to supporting me which is a great help. But Spencer can't fight all my battles for me. Although, the two of us do make an unstoppable team.

_The world is ours_

_If we want it_

_We can take it_

_If you just take my hand_

Beautiful, radiant, confident, stubborn Emily Fields. I WILL get you back, even if I have to go to the ends of Earth. I'll even drag Spencer with me if needed. This is unacceptable, I won't accept defeat, and I can't believe you have. Here's our chance to start fresh, with no secrets and no 'A-Team' lingering over our heads. Or so I thought. Lords knows I was dead wrong. And shortly, I would realize that getting Emily back would involve some very dangerous hoops to jump through. Thank God Spencer is with me. Otherwise, I might not survive. None of us would.

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_And I can ease the ache_


	3. Hero

Note: Welcome to chapter 3. This will switch POVs multiple times. It takes place shortly after the lunch scene in chapter 2. As Paige and Spencer leave the cafeteria, they receive a text message from 'A'. This is the reaction and interaction between the girls. As usual, review and enjoy :)

Hero

**Paige's POV:**

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_Fallin' off the edge today_

"Thank God," I mutter.

That was the most tense situation in a while between the six of us. I can clearly see where the line is drawn in the sand now. But, why do I get the feeling Spencer and I drew the short straw?

"Huh?" Spencer replies.

"Nothing." I say.

"You sure?" She asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"Alright then. Let's head to class." She suggests.

"Ok. I gotta put my tray away first. Meet up with ya in a minute." I nod.

She nods in return, shrugs, shuffles back around, and heads toward the doors.

As I'm approaching the counter to throw my trash away and get rid of the tray, my pocket vibrates. I quickly finish disposing of the stuff before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

I gasp. It's a message from 'A.' Great, just what I need. Is 'A' a mind reader or something? Does the 'A-Team' have eyes and ears everywhere? I guess so. Well, I might as well check it out. Odds are I'm not the only one who got a message. Wait...what if I am? Or what if I got a different message than say Spencer or even Emily.

I open up the message and freeze.

Ring-ring. I'm back bitches. Did ya miss me? I missed you. I have some surprises in store for you. Just wait and see. Ta-ta! ;)

A few moments later, I feel another buzz.

Paige. Great job with the note. Didn't know you had the balls to do it. Too bad you lost Emily in the process. Oh well, collateral damage I suppose. One point to you. Kudos. Talk to you soon.

Then a final text.

P.S-Watch out for the other liars. They still don't trust you, so why should you trust them? You're so much better than them. You can still save yourself by joining us. It's not too late.

"Crap." I mumble. That taunting, manipulative battleaxe. Where's Spencer? I have to tell her. I rush away and head toward Spencer's locker.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_Someone save me from the hate_

**Spencer's POV:**

Well, that was interesting to say the least. And what's up with Paige? She seems kind of distant today. It was probably due to the stare-off we had at lunch today with Alison. But, I feel that's only part of the reason. I hope she knows that she can trust me, and can confide in me with her worries or concerns. It's strange. My relationship with Paige. I'm real glad we're friends, but will it last? And what's going on with 'A' and the 'A-Team'? Why haven't we gotten anything since we got back from New York a couple months ago? Did we scare them? Or was Paige's note the final straw that broke the camel's back?

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

I really hope it's the latter. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of living in this hell hole of a town where every corner harbors a dark or dangerous secret. It's infuriating. I feel so lost, and I know Paige is in the same boat. That's part of the reason I'm with her instead of the other girls. We have a lot in common than I initially thought. She understands. She gets it. Being the outcast. Being ignored. Ever since we saved Alison, things have changed. Back to normal, I suppose. The way it was three years ago. And it's frustrating as hell. When will I finally escape this nightmare? When will it end? And how?

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

As I'm standing by my locker lost in thought, I hear a beep from my backpack.

"I wonder who that is?" I ponder before reaching in and grabbing my phone.

I nearly drop my phone because I'm shocked. It's a message. A message from 'A.'

"Oh dear" I sigh.

I open the message, and I'm surprised by the text.

Ring-ring. I'm back bitches. Did ya miss me? I missed you. I have some surprises in store for you. Just wait and see. Ta-ta! ;)

A few moments later.

Hello Spencer. I'm glad Paige found a friend. Keep a close eye on her though, wouldn't want anything to mess up her pretty little face like last time in the cabin with Lyndon.

A final text appears mere seconds after the last.

P.S-One last thing, be careful. Paige is your only ally right now. You're walking on thin ice with her. Don't screw it up. Ask Alison if you don't believe me. All roads begin and end with her.

"Dammit." I curse. Where's Paige? Oh there she is, she's not gonna like this at all.

**No one's POV:**

"Paige there you are. You alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have Spencer. Read these. I just received them a few minutes ago from 'A'."

"What?! Let me see." Spencer hastily steals the phone away from Paige before scanning for the texts.

After Spencer reads the messages, she frowns.

"Well that's not good." Spencer says.

"No kidding," Paige deadpans.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly thought this was all over." Spencer admits.

"Spencer. Really it's ok. The real question is what are we gonna do about it?" Paige asks.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make them believe_

_I've got a hero livin' in me_

"I don't know, but I have an idea on where we might start." Spencer replies.

"Why do you say that?" Paige asks.

"Just read." Spencer says.

Paige accepts Spencer's phone and scrolls through the texts as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Spencer gets nervous and worried for her friend.

"Paige?" She asks.

"Alison." Paige grits through her teeth. The name rolling off her tongue like venom.

"Yes, it's not much, but it's a start. Let's go, I know where she'll be." Spencer says.

"Alright. You lead, I'll follow." Paige agrees.

"Ok. Stay close." Spencer suggests.

"Will do." Paige nods.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

P.S-The song is "Hero" by Skillet and I own nothing


	4. Lost In You

Note: Chapter 4. This what is going on at the same time Paige and Spencer are discussing 'A,' but switches the other girls. The POV will be Emily and Alison. I've decided to go the redemption route with Alison, so enjoy!

Lost In You

**Emily's POV:**

We're walking toward Hanna's locker. Aria is texting Ezra, checking up on how he's recovering from almost dying. Hanna is arguing with Alison over the latest fashion trend. And I'm trudging behind, lost in thought.

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy_

_To go back to the start to see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

I don't understand what was wrong at lunch. Why were Spencer and Paige glaring at Alison and Alison glaring at them in return? I mean understand they aren't each other's favorite people right now, but it seemed more than that. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Paige won't even look at me anymore. When we were together, she had this grin, and I believe it was patented for me. She also had these deep, expressive eyes that always betrayed her words. Now, I don't receive either reaction from her. No love, no acceptance, no devotion. All I pick up from her is sadness and dullness. Spencer is acting the same way. I'm really worried about them, and I want to help them. But I promised myself that I had to sort out my issues first before diving into my friend and my ex's problems as well.

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said I'm nothing without you_

_I'm nothing without you_

The first I have to do is establish my relationship with Alison. I figure at school, in public, on the way to Hanna's locker is the perfect time to do it.

I pick up my pace, since I'm falling behind, and as I'm approaching her, my phone rings.

My heart stops and my stomach drops. "Great. Just what I need right now." I sigh.

I'm not the only one who received a message from 'A' either it seems. Aria looks at her phone in disbelief. Hanna is catatonic, and Alison is looking slightly amused at the whole situation.

We all group together and open the text at the same time.

Ring-ring. I'm back bitches. Did ya miss me? I missed you. I have some surprises in store for you. Just wait and see. Ta-ta! ;)

"Shit." Hanna curses.

"No kidding Hanna. Thanks for stating the obvious." Alison deadpans while rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Alison! It's your fault we're in this position in the first place." Hanna argues.

"Guys…" Aria pleads while standing awkwardly to the side.

However, Aria's plea falls on deaf ears as the two continue bickering. I decide right now to make a stand and stop this petty nonsense.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I yell as I step between them. "Now isn't the time, nor the place to discuss this. But if we must, how about we do it in hushed tones? Hmm?" I add.

All three just stare at me in shock. Sweet little Emily has cracked they must be thinking. Well perhaps I have. It's about time I can let it all out. It's my turn.

"Fine." Hanna relents.

"Fine." Alison replies.

"Good. Since you two have calmed down, how about we start asking the tough questions huh? I don't know about you guys, but I want my life back. This needs to end as soon as possible. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of hiding." I say.

All three nod and agree with me. We begin quietly talking about the double meaning in 'A's' message and all the possibilities.

After using the process of elimination and probing Alison for information, we come up short. No reasonable ideas or leads.

Great. We're lost, hopeless, scared, and confused. It's times like these I wish Spencer were here. She would have a plan, a course of action. I also wish Paige was here as well to offer a supportive and helping hand. I don't deserve her compassion, love, or respect. I don't deserve Spencer's, Aria's, Hanna's, or even Alison's either.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside, let me get close to you_

_Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

Anyway, after about five minutes or so of silence, Alison says something.

"Alright ladies, clearly this is getting us no where. We need some assistance." She suggests.

"From who?" Aria asks.

"Yeah. Who would be willing to help us now?" Hanna continues.

"Two people who have experienced similar things as us. Two people who we know quite well, or think we do. I'm referring to Spencer and Paige." Alison replies.

"No way!" All three of us shout at the same time.

I glance at Alison, surprised she would even offer up something like that. Maybe she is beginning to change. Well I think it's a great idea, it allows me to finally have some one-on-one time with each of them individually.

Please let this work, I pray to God. I can't lose them, any of them, or I lose myself. And I've lost so much already. We all have.

**Alison's POV:**

"Two people who have experienced similar things as us. Two people who we know quite well, or think we do. I'm referring to Spencer and Paige." I say.

I can't believe those words left my mouth. For one Spencer is a competitive, stubborn ass who has always been jealous of me. And two, despite Paige's flaws, she's the best thing that has ever happened to Emily since I disappeared three years ago. She told me about Maya, but that was different. Maya was a teaser. Just like me. Paige, however, is honest, protective, and devoted to anyone she lets close especially Emily. And I guess Spencer can now be placed in that category now too which is the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my short life.

_You always thought I left myself open_

_But you didn't know I was already broken_

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_

_Pulling away, you took everything I had_

I harbor no harsh feelings about Paige turning me in to the cops. In hindsight, it's what I would've done and also Spencer. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it kept me safe and 'A' disappeared from our lives for a couple months.

Karma is a sassy bitch as I'm now learning the hard way.

But I have some ideas on how to turn that karma around on 'A.' One idea involves getting Spencer back, and the other involves getting Emily and Paige back together. For both their sakes, and mine as well. After all the crap I did to Paige, the guilt is finally taking its toll on me, and for the first time in a long time, I'm sorry. Sorry for how I mistreated and bullied Paige. Sorry for playing with Emily's feelings. Sorry for ignoring Aria. Sorry for pushing Spencer away. Sorry for making fun of Hanna.

But, now I have a chance to make it up to all of them. 'A' and the 'A-Team' has to be taken care of before anything else. Then I can focus on fixing the broken relationships I've partially created.

"No way!" They gasp.

"Yes." I reply.

"But how? They refuse to talk to us." Hanna says.

"You're right, that's why we're gonna let them come to us." I respond.

"Will that work?" Aria asks.

"It has to, we've got nothing left. It's our only chance." Emily interjects.

"Yes, I agree with Emily. I have a feeling we weren't the only ones who received this text, so our best hope is for them to seek us out. Seek me out."

"Hmm...It's worth a shot and makes sense." Aria agrees.

"Whatever. For the record, I think you're all crazy, but I'm with you guys to the bitter end." Hanna jokes.

We all chuckle at that. I miss this type of interaction, the ones where we joke and just talk as ourselves without trying to be someone we're not. These girls have come a long way since I left them. I'm very proud.

As we're waiting for Spencer and Paige to find us, my phone buzzes again.

Alison. Look who's grown a conscience. Too bad it's too little, too late. We all know you're only acting this way to feel better about yourself. You don't care about any of these girls.

Less than a minute after the previous message, I receive another anonymous text from a blocked number.

P.S-I should of permanently removed you when I had the chance. It won't happen again. Enjoy the break while it lasts.

"That bitch!" I growl under my breath.

"Guys, let's head to our secret spot where we can have some privacy and wait for them."

"Ok." They reply and begin following my lead.

I may be working on my redemption, but being a powerful leader still has its perks. And I'm enjoying every single moment of it.

We reach the spot and wait. Wait for Spencer and Paige. It's the longest wait of my life, and I don't think it'll be my last either.

Come on you two, hurry up. We're wasting time.

_Now, everyday_

_I find myself saying I want to get lost in you_

_I'm nothing without you_

P.S-I don't own the copyrights to the song "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace, nor do I own the rights to anything related to PLL.


	5. Bring Me To Life

Note: Chapter 5 Part 1. Follows the previous chapter and will be the reunion or confrontation of the girls. Which will it be? What else will happen? Read to find out! ;) P.S-I don't own the rights to the song, Evanescence does.

Bring Me To Life

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breath into me, and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**Paige's POV:**

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there,_

_And lead it back home_

As I'm following Spencer, I can't help but feel nervous. Nervous about this whole 'A' situation. Nervous about confronting Alison. But, I'm mainly nervous about Emily and talking to her. I need to get her alone, so we can clear the air before the shit hits the fan. Hopefully, I can talk some sense into Emily and we can pick up the shattered pieces of our hearts and begin anew. Man, what a sap I am. Oh well, Emily is worth it. Worth fighting for. Can she say the same about me?

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

**Emily's POV:**

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into me core_

_Where I've become so numb_

What's taking them so long? I'm starting to get a little worried. Oh no! What if something bad happened and that's why they aren't here yet? I can't have that on my conscience. I can't lose them. Any of them, especially Paige. I royally screwed up and made a terrible mistake with her. I need to apologize and tell her I didn't mean what I said the last time we spoke. Suddenly, I have an epiphany. My God! Now I know why Paige has been avoiding me, that 'goodbye' she probably took as a break-up. "Dammit." I curse. The quicker Paige and Spencer show up, the quicker I can get my girl and my best friend back. I have no choice now. Paige is my heart, and I was foolish to not realize it earlier. I hope I'm not too late. "Please." I pray.

_All this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were right in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

**No One's POV:**

_Wake me up, wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up, wake me up inside_

_Save me_

Eventually, Spencer and Paige rendezvous with the other girls at their 'secret' spot behind the bleachers. Although, with 'A' and the 'A-Team' lurking around again, it's probably not so secret anymore.

"Hey." Spencer and Paige say as they greet the girls. Immediately, Emily rushes over and grabs both of them in an embrace. A loving, needy one. She begins to softly cry, and whispers to the two of them, "I miss you both. I'm so sorry."

The other girls just stare on, Hanna has a smirk on her face and Aria is shuffling around, obviously unsure how to react with this awkward reunion. Alison, however, is smiling.

They nod and break the embrace. Emily backs up and heads over to her previous spot next to Alison.

Hanna takes the initiative to break this tense, bittersweet confrontation up. "So…Did you guys receive texts from 'A' too?" She asks Spencer and Paige hopefully.

"Yes." They reply at the same time.

"Ok, then what are we gonna do about it?" Aria asks the group.

"I don't know. But Alison, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Spencer asks.

"I suppose." She thoughtfully replies.

"Should I come too?" Paige asks Spencer.

"No, stay here for now, talk to Emily and the other girls. When we're ready, I'll call you over, OK?" Spencer confidently replies. Paige searches her eyes for any type of deception, when she finds none she shakes her head. Spencer smiles and pulls Alison away from the rest of the group.

"I wonder what they're gonna talk about?" Aria asks.

"I don't know, but I doubt it can't be about fashion tips since Spencer has no sense of style at all." Hanna jokes.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

The remaining four girls laugh at Hanna's comical response. Emily, however, with all the courage she can muster walks over and asks Paige, "Can I talk to you? Please?" She begs.

"Umm..I guess...I don't know what there is to talk about though, you made it pretty clear the last time we talked." Paige sadly answers.

"I know I made it sound it that way, but that wasn't meant how I meant it to sound. Please? Let's talk, in private?" Emily mumbles.

"Ok. Let's go. We'll be back in a few." Paige tells Aria and Hanna. Emily smiles, grasps Paige's hand and leads her away in the other direction, but not too far off.

"Alright then. We'll just stay here, I guess." Hanna deadpans.

"Oh come on Han, we both know Paige and Emily need this. Let's give them their space. 'A' and her plots can wait for a few minutes longer." Aria logically argues.

"True. So….how's Ezra?" Hanna asks.

"Much better. Thanks." Aria replies happily.

_Without a thought,_

_Without a voice,_

_Without a soul,_

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_


	6. Where Did the Party Go?

Note: Chapter 5 Part 2. Alternating POVs again. This part will focus around the Spencer/Alison and Emily/Paige conversation mentioned previously. Enjoy! Song is obviously Where Did the Party Go by Fall Out Boy.

Where Did the Party Go?

_This is story of how they met,_

_Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes_

_When she touched him, he turned ruby red,_

_A story that they'll never forget_

_Never forget_

**Spencer's POV:**

_My old aches become new again_

_My old friends become exes again_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

When I pull Alison aside, I have her look at my text messages from 'A.' She's shocked to say the least.

"What's does this mean Ali? And please don't lie to me." I say with emphasis.

She hesitates slightly before replying, "Honestly Spence, I don't know. I swear, but I got a couple extra texts from 'A' as well. Take a look." She honestly replies.

I hastily grab her and scroll through and I'm shocked. What is this? What does it mean? Does Alison really know what's going on? Or is it just 'A's way of getting in our head to doubt ourselves and each other. That's more than likely the case, but I still need to understand something else too.

"What happened with you and Paige? Back when we were young?" I ask.

"She never told you? Then It's not my place to tell. I don't want her to hate me more than she already does. Besides, I want to make it up to you. To all of you for risking so much to save me." Ali thoughtfully answers.

"Hmm...and no she didn't, but I imagine Emily knows, especially with how we treated Paige earlier. Back when we...I accused her of being 'A' or at least part of the 'A-Team.' I mean she's the only other person who truly loathes you besides Mona." I confess.

She takes a moment to process this information before responding. "And you don't?"

**Alison's POV:**

_My old aches become new again_

_My old friends becomes exes again_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

"And you don't?" I ask Spencer.

"It's not that simple, and don't change the subject. Whatever you did to Paige in the past, still affects her and her relationship with Emily. If you really meant what you said about redeeming yourself, then start there. Prove to me that I can trust you again. Help get them back together. They both deserve to be happy. We all do." She answers.

Wow! Spencer really has changed, but for the good clearly. She's not the arrogant, uptight holier-than thou because my IQ is higher than yours bitch I constantly accused her of before I went into hiding.

And Emily, sweet Emily, it was wrong to tease you like that when I knew you were clearly in love with me. Everything was a game back then, and you were all sadly my puppets I toyed with for entertainment. What a monster I was, and still am in part until they all forgive me. I'm glad Emily found happiness in someone else. Someone who I know will love and protect her more than I ever could in our whole relationship.

Paige...That's where my real damage lies. The poor girl, mocking her love for Emily, calling her 'pigskin,' harassing her for purposefully harming herself, and a million other terrible things. And the letter. That's the one thing I regret the most. I was so cruel to replace Paige's real letter with a fake one to give to Emily. Paige was so vulnerable and naive, and I exploited that for my own personal enjoyment.

To be honest, I don't know why I targeted Paige. She never really stood out from the crowd, was more a quiet loner. And she certainly didn't do anything personal to cause me to mistreat her like I did. It was unfair. This whole situation is unfair, and 'A' is adding fuel to the flame. Oh right, I better reply to Spencer's question.

"You read my mind. That's the first thing on my agenda. I just don't know how to help them yet, and the whole 'A' returning thing has jumbled my senses and nerves." I respond.

Wait! The letter! Of course! I think I still have it somewhere. I'll find it, give it Emily and make her understand how devoted Paige is toward her and how great they are together.

"I think you should…" Spencer starts, but I interrupt her.

"I got it! Listen Spence, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please hear my request out. Could you have a little patience, and wait to follow up on this idea to help Paige and Emily?" I beg.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" Spencer asks.

"Well, there's this letter…" And I start explaining everything to Spencer. About Paige. About me. And about the both of us. No more secrets, no more lies. At least from my side.

**Paige's POV:**

_I know I expect too much_

_And not enough all at once_

_Then you got me all fucked up on love_

_So let's fade away together, one dream at a time_

"Alright Emily. Spill it. What's up? Are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

"No, I'm not. Far from it in fact." She admits.

"Come here." I say, and pull her into my arms. She doesn't hesitate, in fact it's almost like she wanted it. She starts sobbing against my chest, so I pet her hair for a minute before reaching down and rubbing her back.

She settles down a little and she continues. "Why do you do that?" She whimpers.

And right then, my heart breaks. I've seen Emily scared before, but this isn't fear. Not completely anyway. This is vulnerability, and she seeks comfort. Comfort in me I suppose. Just like last time after the fateful sleepover. The night that changed everything for all of us. Man, how I wish we could go back to those days. All of us, including Alison. I forgave her long ago, but now's not the time to dwell on the past. Emily. Emily Fields, the girl of your dreams is within your grasp again. So focus.

"Do what?" I joke.

**Emily's POV:**

_Oh I looked for your name on the Ouija board_

_You and me are difference between real love_

_And the love on tv_

_Where did the party go?_

"Do what?" She smirks.

God. Paige is amazing. Even in the midst of all this chaos, she can still turn a negative into a positive. What an idiot I was for leaving her like that, in front of my house a few months ago. Even now, with all the crap I did to her, and the shit we went through, she's still here for me. To love me. To protect me no matter what. She would probably even die to save me. Whoa! Bad thoughts Emily! Don't go down that path. Nothing's gonna happen to Paige. I won't allow it, I refuse to.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I reply.

"You sure? Maybe you should clarify. Is this about the 'mushy squash' thing again? I swear I don't get that saying at all." She jokes.

I smile at her comment, and without thinking, I grab her head, and our lips connect. It's a wonderful feeling. God, how I missed this.

"Whoa!" She whispers after we break apart.

"What was that for?" She sadly asks.

My heart breaks at her fallen look. She must think I only kissed her in order to get her help with 'A.' Man, was she so wrong. I'm determined to show her.

I reach up, cup her cheek, and I feel her shiver. I love these cute, intimate moments we share. And I want more of them. All the time. I'm addicted to it all. To Paige. I want us to be together forever. She slipped through my fingers already twice, it's not going to happen again.

"That was for still being here for me when you had every right not to." I whisper faintly.

She sighs. "Em. Listen, I will always be here. I love you, and I want you in my life always. Whether its platonic or romantic. You have my heart, my soul, my every fiber in my being. It's all yours. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me for the long haul, and I will always do my best to help and protect you and the other girls as well. You're all my family, more a family to me than my own flesh and blood. We'll all get through this, I promise. But we have to stick together. That's what 'A' wants is to break all of us up. But I won't let them do it this time. Do you agree?"

At that moment, I didn't think it was possible I could love her any more, but that's what Paige is best at. It's one of her many talents. Her selfless attitude and optimism. And it's sending me into a tailspin.

I jump into her arms and wrap my own around her neck, and she slinks her arms around my waist and we kiss. Again. A kiss of forgiveness. A kiss of commitment. A kiss of devotion. And most importantly a kiss of love.

We break apart and I press our foreheads together and nod.

"Yes. I understand perfectly. Paige Mccullers, will you go out with me?" I ask flirtatiously.

"I thought you'd never ask." She answers with her trademark smile. The one she saves for me.

"Good. God, I missed you. I missed this. I missed us. It was so brutal, these last few months since we got back." I add.

"I know, ditto. But, we're here now, and that's all that matters, right?" She seriously asks.

I nod in agreement. "Uh huh." I smile at her.

I couldn't be more excited and happy right now if I tried. But, that little voice in my head, I nicknamed little 'A' is slowly creeping its way back into the forefront of my consciousness. I know something will happen. And I have a bad feeling it'll happen soon.

P.S-And there you go folks. What'd you think? Let me know, don't be shy. Will update ASAP! Thanks for reading!


	7. Tu Amor

Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I've been real busy with moving out, and family things. But here's the next installment. It takes place right after where the last chapter left off. The girls decide a plan of action against 'A' and the 'A Team.' Also, Alison will be missing from this chapter. You know the drill, feedback is appreciated! Enjoy! :)

Tu Amor

_You're the one that I need in my arms_

_Believe me these words I say_

_Are words that come straight from my heart_

**Paige's POV:**

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart, what I feel more each day_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get right through to your heart_

_Here's a place to start_

_You're the one in my soul that I live for_

"Ready to head back?" I ask.

"Yep, have to tell the girls the good news." Emily smiles.

My eyes light up and I grasp her hand. We head back and I instantly notice Alison isn't with them. What's going on? Is she ok? Why does Spencer look confused? I stop Emily in her tracks and pull her aside.

"Do you see that?" I whisper to her.

"See what?" Emily replies.

"Alison is gone." I sigh.

"Oh right, well maybe her 'talk' with Spencer didn't go as planned? Or it did and they're plotting something sinister against us." She jokes.

"Haha. Fine, laugh it up. But don't blame me when something happens and my paranoia isn't here to save the day." I chuckle in response.

"Seriously though Paige, are you ok?" She asks me with emphasis on the last word.

"Sure, just have a case of the heeby jeebies because I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and screw our happiness up again." I frown.

"Same here, but listen babe. Didn't we agree to not let 'A' and her 'A-Team' affect us anymore?" She asks.

"Yes." I agree.

"Good. Now give me a kiss of support and let's meet up with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna and come up with a plan to stop this bitch and her antics." She smirks.

"Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Emily Fields." I feign fear.

"Damn straight. Now are you gonna kiss me or not?" She flirtatiously suggests.

"Of course. Anything for my lady." I say before pecking her lightly on the lips. She smiles and takes my hand and leads me back to where Spencer, Hanna, and Aria are standing.

**Emily's POV:**

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how I love you so_

_How do I make you believe?_

_That nothing else means as much,_

_As what you mean to me_

I pull Paige along until we meet up with the girls minus Alison. I do agree though, it is weird that she would just disappear. We should ask Spencer.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I ask happily. The girls turn around, glance at us, and smile. Hanna's eyes get real big.

"Oh my God! Yay! You guys are back together! Congrats! See I told ya Aria." Hanna grins.

"Please, I was the one who convinced you remember?" Aria laughs.

"That's great news you two." Spencer adds.

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me, to us to have your support. We really appreciate it right? I ask looking at Paige.

"Definitely." Paige smirks at me.

"Too bad Alison isn't here to hear the about us." I softly say.

"Oh right….about that…" Spencer mumbles.

"Yes?" We all ask in unison.

"It's nothing serious guys I swear. Alison just had some unfinished business to take care of before she joins us again." Spencer responds.

"Ok, and do you know what it involves?" Paige asks.

"Umm...it's about you and Emily. Well, mainly you Paige." She answers staring right at her.

At this point, I'm fuming. What the hell is Alison's problem with me dating Paige? Well she needs deal with the fact that Paige isn't going anywhere ever. She's gonna stay with me.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I ask with emphasis. Hanna and Aria just stare at me in shock at my outburst. Well what can I say? I'm tired of being the good girl who brushes everything off.

"Em, babe, calm down. It's ok, just hear Spence out alright? Please? It may not be what we think it means." Paige begs.

I think about it for a moment before replying. "Ugh, fine. Do continue Spencer, and I'm sorry." I answer.

"It's fine Emily. But, as much as I would love to tell you, I promised Alison I wouldn't say anything, and my word is my bond you all know that..." Spencer says.

As I'm about to interrupt, Spencer continues.

"However, I will tell you that it's a good thing. In fact great, call it a token of acceptance of your guys' relationship and an apology. Part of her redemption she told me." Spencer confesses.

Hmm, redemption? Interesting. Well in that case, I'll drop the matter for now. Besides we have more important things to worry about than Alison.

"Whoa! Really?" Paige asks surprised.

Aww, she's so adorable. I'm so glad she agreed to come back to me. swear to God this is the last time. We belong together, and nothing or no one is going to come between us ever again.

"Really." Spencer smiles.

"Well good for her. I hope it works out, redemption is a hard journey to follow. It's a constant day to day struggle." Paige honestly admits.

All the girls nod in agreement, and I just glance at her face, realizing how much she's been through over the years. God, she's so strong and inspiring.

"I love you." I whisper before pecking her on the cheek.

She blushes and grins at me. And aww, she's so cute.

In an attempt to break the awkwardness, Paige starts talking.

"Umm...yeah...anyway, any ideas about 'A' and her cronies?" Paige asks looking at all of us.

"I don't know." Hanna answers.

"Me neither, we're at the end our ropes, and it's not like we have anything to go on right now. 'A' didn't directly threaten any of us." Aria adds.

"Yeah, Aria's right. And this point, I think the best thing we can do is keep our eyes open for anything suspicious and not let our guard down. We also need to stick together or at least be in constant contact with one another for any updates. Do we agree?" Spencer suggests.

"I'm down." Hanna agrees.

"Ditto." Aria agrees too.

"I'm in." Paige replies.

"Same here, and besides the last time I let someone slip under the radar, it nearly cost me and Paige's life, and Caleb got severely injured…" I mumble.

"I know Emily, that's why we can't let something like that happen again. To any of us." Spencer smiles while giving me her best supportive smile.

"Next time 'A' or her 'A-Team' try to lay a hand on any of us or our loved ones, I'm laying the smackdown." Hanna jokes.

We all laugh during which time the bell rings to end the school day.

"Aww, bummer. Some reunion, huh guys? Sleepover at my house tonight?" Hanna perks up at her own idea.

"I like it. How about you Em?" Paige asks me.

"Yep, any extra time we can spend together, the better." I agree.

"I'm with Emily Hans. Text me the details, but I told Ezra I would visit him after classes were over. See you guys later!" Aria says before waving us goodbye.

"Bye!" We all reply in unison.

"I better head out too, got a party to plan, you guys need a lift?" Hanna asks the three of us.

"Nope." We all respond together. "Alright, see you girls tonight! Bring movies! And games!" Hanna yells at us before running off toward the parking lot.

"Wait, I thought it was a sleepover? I don't have any party clothes." Paige deadpans.

"Ehh don't worry about it babe, I got you covered." I flirt.

"And besides, everything with Hanna is a party. Part of her charm." Spencer jokes.

We all chuckle at it. "Ok then, in that case, I better head out. You want me to drive you home?" Paige sweet talks me.

"I would love it. Bye Spencer, see you later." I answer before waving and turning around to leave. I start walking when I notice Paige isn't following me. In fact, she's just glancing in Spencer's direction. I'm confused, obviously Paige picked up on a shift in Spencer's mood that I missed.

Curious I ask, "Paige?"

"Head to my car Em. I'll be along shortly." Paige answers without acknowledging me.

"You sure?" I ask her.

"Yep." She replies immediately.

"Ok." I respond before continuing my trek to the parking lot, following Hanna's footsteps.

I wonder what's going on between the two of them. I'm a little worried, but I know Paige will tell me in time. I just have to be patient and trustful of her and her judgment. Last time I failed to do that, I almost lost her. Well, I'm not one for repeating mistakes. Once this ordeal is finally over, Paige and I can have our life together. The life Paige told me about on her computer so long ago.

**Paige's POV:**

_Tu Amor_

_I will always be tu amor_

_Estaras siempre en mi corazon (You'll be in my heart forever)_

_Tu Amor_

After Emily leaves, I confront Spencer.

"How was that?" I ask her.

"Masterful. You think Emily suspects anything?" Spencer asks me.

"Doubt it, I hope not."

"Yeah, that would ruin our plan." Spencer agrees.

"Did Alison tell you about how she would make it up to the two of us?" I ask changing the subject.

"Maybe." She smirks.

Just great, all the mystery of one Alison DiLaurentis. Well, she better make good on her redemption promise because she's not taking Emily away from me again. And that's a fact.

P.S- Oh snap! The plot thickens! Any ideas about vague ending? Comment with your ideas. It's not what you think! Or maybe it is? ;) The next chapter will involve the reconciliation between Paige/Alison and Emily's friendship renewal with her former crush and best friend. Will update ASAP! It's hard balancing my life with like 5 continuous fanfictions, but I'm coping and doing the best I can. Thanks for sticking with me!

P.S.S-The song is "Tu Amor" by RBD.


End file.
